Cucurucho
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Le prohibieron volver a fumar, y para olvidarse de su vicio, comió de más, trayendo de nuevo consecuencias a su cuerpo. ¿Cómo hacer para que se esté quieto? ZoroxSanji, lemon. Cuidado, aquí hay un Sanji regordete.


_Realmente me ha costado demasiado subir esto aquí. No por problemas con FF, sino porque no sé cómo se lo tomará la gente. Así que antes de comenzar a leer, os hago una pregunta: ¿Qué pensáis de los chicos gorditos?_

_Si vuestra respuesta es "No tengo problemas con ellos", o incluso "Me gustan", podéis seguir leyendo sin problemas. En cambio, si respondéis: "Se pueden ir al infierno", u os gusta reíros o meteros con ellos, será mejor que deis media vuelta. Os he avisado, y espero no tener que borrar los comentarios que me dejéis si son negativos en este aspecto._

_Un saludo a los demás y espero que os guste de todas formas ^^U_

**Cucurucho**

(Fic ZoroxSanji, lemon, aumento de peso de Sanji)

Hacía unos meses, creo que serán unos cinco y pico, que a Sanji le prohibieron seguir fumando. Había cogido un catarro bestial en una de las últimas islas en las que habíamos desembarcado, quedándose a la intemperie tontamente bajo una fuerte tormenta, todo por una pelea conmigo.

Nami nos pidió al desembarcar que durmiéramos por parejas en las habitaciones de un hotel, para variar un poco del barco, pero sin querer tampoco derrochar demasiado. Luffy y Nami durmieron juntos en una, Robin y Franky en otra, y Usopp junto con Brook y Chopper, a este último alegando que era su mascota para que no tuviera que pagar. Claro, las dos primeras parejas eran obvias, además de las "oficiales" del barco, y por algún motivo que aún no acabo de comprender, en vez de ponerme a dormir con Chopper y Brook, y así Sanji hubiera estado con alguien con quien no se llevara a puñetazos, me pusieron a mí con él.

Nada más llegar, Sanji ya se mostró molesto por la situación, tratando de cambiar de cualquier forma el emparejamiento, pero fue imposible por la negativa de nuestros compañeros.

- ¿Tienes miedo a pasar una noche a solas conmigo, cocinero? - le pregunté medio burlón, aunque estaba bastante fastidiado con su esquiva actuación.

- Sí, no quiero saber lo que serías capaz de hacerme mientras tratara de dormir. - y cerró la puerta en mis narices, saliendo a la tempesta nocturna con intención de volver al barco.

Pero las luces se fundieron, con lo que Sanji, a oscuras, no tuvo mucho éxito buscando la nave, y se terminó perdiendo. A la mañana siguiente fui a buscarlo temprano, pero al ver que no estaba en el barco, alerté al resto de nuestros compañeros y me fui a buscarlo por mi cuenta. Finalmente lo encontré desmayado, echado en un banco, mojado de pies a cabeza por el agua de la lluvia, y un sonrojo que no auguraba nada bueno. Traté de despertarlo, pero no hubo suerte, con lo que al final, cargué con él y me fui lo más rápido que pude de vuelta al Sunny.

Obviamente, Chopper lo encontró enfermo, una pulmonía de campeonato. Pero al pasar los días y ver que no se recuperaba, le hizo un chequeo más a fondo, descubriendo sus pulmones seriamente dañados por culpa del tabaco, con lo que le pidió no volver a fumar nunca más.

Al mes de estar sin fumar había comenzado a recuperarse un poco, y a los dos, ya estaba totalmente sano, pero a pesar de la insistencia de Sanji, no le dejó que volviera a probar ni un cigarrillo más.

Así que el faldillero de nuestro barco, ansioso por fumar pero sin poder hacerlo, finalmente trató de olvidar su viejo y arraigado vicio con otras cosas. Y una de ellas fue la cocina.

Mientras cocinaba no solía fumar demasiado para que las cenizas no cayeran accidentalmente en la comida, con lo que cuando cortaba las verduras o amasaba, no se acordaba demasiado de llevarse un poco de humo a sus pulmones, así que fue un alivio para él. Pero sólo en parte.

Uno de los efectos rebote de dejar de fumar es que, al padecer esa ansiedad, uno come más que antes. A no ser que tengas una voluntad firme y puedas mantenerte alejado de la comida, es difícil no caer en la tentación. Y peor aún es cuando la única manera que encuentras para matar el tiempo es cocinar sin parar.

Un día de esos, Sanji vino al gimnasio, cosa rara en él, y me miró inquieto desde el umbral de la puerta, golpeando su pie contra el suelo. Yo seguí con mis abdominales, tratando de ignorarle, pero finalmente escuché su voz diciéndome:

- No soporto tener que hacer esto, pero necesito tu ayuda, Zoro.

Lo dijo rápidamente y con la vista agachada. Le miré y vi un ligero tembleque en su cuerpo, ¿tal vez de la vergüenza?, así que me alcé, cogiendo una pequeña toalla blanca para secarme el sudor y me acerqué a él a pasos lentos.

- ¿Qué pasa, cocinero?

Él se adentró un paso más, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y se apoyó en ella, suspirando ahogadamente.

- He engordado, necesito hacer ejercicio. - susurró casi inaudiblemente, y al levantar un poco la vista para verme, contemplé sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- ¿Ah sí? - pregunté indiferente, examinándole con la vista, sobretodo del centro. Pero su ropa ancha no me decía mucho. - Bueno, si lo que quieres es usar mis pesas, tú mismo, mientras no te cargues nada...

- No lo has entendido. - me cortó él, con los ojos llenos de furia. - Necesito que me enseñes y me supervises, nunca antes he hecho nada así.

- ¿De verdad? - me cuesta creer que alguien no sepa lo que se ha de hacer. - Bueno, como quieras. - acepté, encogiéndome de hombros.

Él avanzó unos pasos más adentro, pasándome de largo, dirigiéndose al aparato de abdominales.

- ¿Has tomado azúcar? - le pregunté, y él negó con la cabeza. - Será mejor que tomes un poco, si no tendrás agujetas después. - y de un armario de debajo de los asientos saqué una bolsa de caramelos, extrayendo uno al azar y lanzándoselo.

Él lo cazó en el aire y me miró extrañado.

- ¿No me dices nada?

- "¿Cuánto has engordado?" - pregunté alzándome de hombros, aunque realmente poco me interesaba.

- Once... kilos... - masculló sin mirarme.

- Pues además de que te faltaba un poco de peso, se te han repartido bien, no entiendo por qué quieres hacer esto.

- Es mi decisión.

Suspiré, sentándome en una de las butacas mientras observaba como Sanji comenzaba a levantarse lentamente, jadeando de esfuerzo en poco tiempo. Vamos, ¿ya está cansado? Si no lleva ni dos cientas abdominales.

A la tres cientas cincuenta y seis se derrumbó sobre la colchoneta y se quedó inmóvil, y al cabo de un minuto me levanté para ir a ver que no le hubiera dado un patatús.

- ¿Estás bien, tío? - pregunté, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

- No sé... cómo puedes hacer esto... tan fácilmente...

- Llevo años haciéndolo, no sé de qué te extrañas.

- De todas formas... - se llevó una mano a la frente para secarse el sudor. - Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, mañana llegaré a las quinientas...

- Como prefieras.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, no volvió en toda la próxima semana. Un solo caramelo no bastó y tenía agujetas, y de vez en cuando exclamaba de dolor al sentarse o removerse. Yo no le dije nada, sabía que podía pasar, así que traté de olvidar los intentos de Sanji por perder ese peso que en realidad no se le notaba.

Siguió pasando el tiempo, y Sanji parecía de acuerdo con no volver a hacer abdominales nunca más, pero siguió pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en la cocina, preparando comida, y sin que nos diéramos cuenta, picando entre horas.

A los dos meses, a aquellos once kilos les acompañaban algunos más, y por primera vez vi a nuestro cocinero del barco haciendo un poco de barriga.

- Nami-san~~, Robin-chan~~. La merienda~~. - exclamó uno de esos días, saliendo de la cocina portando consigo una bandeja con idénticos y cuidados pastelitos con una taza de café para cada una.

Reconozco que me quedé absorto mirando como aquella misma ropa con la que había venido a verme hacia un par de meses ahora le venía estrecha y remarcaba sus nuevas curvas, y me palmeé las mejillas al notar que me quemaban demasiado.

Sanji se quedó de pie al lado de las chicas, esperando su veredicto, y pude notar cierto sonrojo que más adelante vi que le aparecía siempre que había alguno de nosotros por medio o simplemente, cada vez que comíamos.

- Delicioso, Sanji-san. - aseguró Robin, después de probar el primer bocado. - ¿Pero no crees que deberías preparar cosas un poco más saludables? - cuestionó, haciendo aparecer una mano que acarició la curva de su estómago.

- Ah... Lo siento, Robin-chan... - se disculpó inmediatamente, sonrojándose más aún. - He descuidado un poco mi cuerpo...

- No te preocupes, Sanji-kun, le puede pasar a cualquiera. - trató de calmarlo Nami al verlo tan alterado y nervioso. - Entiendo que te cueste superar tu adicción al tabaco.

- Gracias, Nami-san, eres tan comprensiva. - suspiró lleno de gozo con sus ojos como corazones. - Pero ciertamente debería hacer algo... Comenzaré hoy mismo una dieta para bajar de peso. No os preocupéis que enseguida volveréis a verme tan atractivo como siempre. - aseguró, alzando un puño convencido y se marchó a la cocina, supongo que a idear su dieta.

Pero al ir hasta allí y asomarme por el ojo de buey le vi con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos, visiblemente desesperado. Creo que entendí que, después de superar su adicción con comida, esta se había convertido en su sustituto indispensable.

Unos minutos más tarde, y haciendo ver que no había visto ni oído nada, entré en la cocina también, dirigiéndome a la nevera para coger una botella de agua fría. Sanji me miró con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa y los brazos haciéndole de cojín, y pude sentir como sus ojos me traspasaban como si tuvieran rayos x. Cuando terminé de beber y dejé la botella, él por fin habló.

- Qué suerte tienes... - murmuró. Vi como una de sus manos bajaba hasta apoyarse sobre su regazo, y luego rodeó su estómago, acariciándolo suavemente.

- No es suerte, es esfuerzo. - puntué, con una ceja alzada porque dijera eso.

- Por eso lo digo. Tienes suerte de tener tantos ánimos de seguir siempre adelante y no rendirte. - bajó su cabeza, mirando su redonda barriga. - Yo ya me he rendido... - susurró, riendo entre avergonzado y derrotado.

- Eres un idiota. - le recriminé, pero por esta vez, él no me devolvió el insulto.

- Lo soy. Y encima un idiota gordo...

- Deja de autocompadecerte. - solté lleno de ira. No soportaba ver a alguien dejarse llevar por lo acontecimientos de aquella manera, sin oponer ninguna resistencia. - Eres la desgracia de este barco, has perdido tus sueños.

Por fin conseguí encender la chispa que lo despertó de su aletargamiento, poniéndose en pie y con los ojos cargados de furia.

- Yo no he perdido mi sueño. - declaró decidido. - Sólo es que no tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para dejar lo que me gusta.

Avancé hasta él, hasta que nuestras caras estuvieron a escasos centímetros.

- ¿Y qué te gusta más: estar delgado o comer?

Sanji abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta, y se mantuvo en silencio. Parecía que no sabía cómo responder, porque para él, las dos opciones conjuntas parecían ser incompatibles.

- Yo... - frunció el ceño y su sonrojo convirtió sus mejillas en dos tomates brillantes, respirando entrecortadamente, con la vista agachada. - A mi... - hizo otra pausa, en la que cogió aire ruidosamente, y yo, estando a tan poca distancia de él, pude oír sus latidos martilleantes. - ... Me gusta... comer... - admitió en un suspiro, tensándose completamente, quedándose encogido como esperando que le recriminara algo.

Pero, inexplicablemente, me quedé inmóvil, viendo a ese Sanji un poco llenito, sonrojado, temblando por reconocer que prefería la comida a su cuerpo delgado. Eso me perturbó, me perturbó demasiado. Algo en mí despertó y mis mejillas también se encendieron, mientras trataba de comprender ese hormigueo que me recorría el estómago de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba cada vez que repetía en mi mente sus palabras.

Poco a poco fue levantando la vista, mirándome cauteloso entre los mechones de su rubio cabello, y de repente abrió muchísimo su ojo visible, tal vez sorprendido por la cara que debía estar haciendo. Pero tuve que sobreponerme, no me podía dejar llevar por aquella extraña situación.

- Pues si te gusta más comer... Olvídate de lo demás y sigue tu camino... - murmuré, notando el calor que me dieron esas palabras. - Como dijiste, es tu decisión. Haz lo que prefieras...

Sanji se quedó mirándome fijamente, tal vez intentando averiguar por qué no le insultaba y me metía con él por preferir seguir cebándose, pero es que eso no estaba en mi personalidad. Yo no soy quién para juzgar lo que hagan los demás con sus vidas, por eso tampoco podía meterme con él.

Salí de allí antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, terriblemente abochornado y con la respiración y pulsaciones más rápidas que si hubiera estado corriendo tres horas seguidas para liberarme de la marina. Me encerré en el gimnasio y no salí de allí hasta la hora de la cena, pero no fue hasta al cabo de poco más de una semana que ocurrió lo siguiente.

Esa noche, todos estaban distraídos, charlando entre ellos, sin hacer mucho caso del dilema personal de Sanji ni de que yo había sido incapaz de sacarle el ojo de encima desde que nos hablamos por última vez. Vi cómo jugueteaba con sus verduras sin aliñar y las comía lentamente, con cara de no gustarle demasiado y visiblemente entristecido cada vez que echaba un vistazo a los platos de los demás y las fuentes con la cena que había por toda la mesa.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y nuestros compañeros fueron saliendo para prepararse para ir a dormir, quedando finalmente nosotros dos y Luffy, que relamía su plato y lo mordisqueaba, con hambre todavía.

- Sanji, quiero más... - se quejó lastimeramente, pero él no le hizo caso.

- Déjame en paz, ya has comido lo que te tocaba.

- Pero Sanji...

- ¡Cállate! - le gritó, visiblemente malhumorado, retirando por fin las verduras que no había conseguido terminarse y apartándose un poco el pelo de la cara. La dieta que al final se había autoimpuesto a pesar de sus palabras le hacía perder la paciencia mucho más fácilmente que antes.

Luffy siguió lloriqueando un rato más, hasta que después de ponerse Sanji en pie para recoger los platos, se le agarró por detrás como un mono, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos de goma. Tanto el cocinero como yo nos sonrojamos bastante, y mientras miraba interesado la reacción de Sanji, Luffy abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido.

- Sanji, estás gordo. - exclamó, tan lento como siempre para darse cuenta de esas cosas, apretando su blando estómago entre sus manos, al tiempo que él trataba de deshacerse de cualquier forma de nuestro capitán.

- Suéltame, cretino. ¡Que me sueltes! - gritó él, pegándole en la cabeza, pero Luffy se negó a bajarse.

Con el forcejeo, Sanji terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo de culo, gimiendo por el dolor y gruñendo de la frustración, pero con las manos sobre las de Luffy, aún intentando sacárselo de encima.

- ¡Luffy, ya basta!

Pero él aprovechó que estaban ambos sentados para abrazarle desde la espalda, apoyando su mejilla contra su hombro, acariciando su barriga.

- Me gusta... - susurró Luffy, con los ojos entrecerrados. - Se siente bien. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Tragué saliva, totalmente sonrojado, esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba Sanji, pero él simplemente se había puesto rojo y mantenía los ojos en las manos de goma de Luffy, con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

- Es fantástico que a mi cocinero le guste tanto su comida como a mí. - le aseguró sonriente. - Ahora me gustas más.

- ¿...Cómo? - preguntó él boquiabierto.

- Un cocinero al que le gusta su comida es lo que más me gusta en el mundo. Sobretodo si la comparte conmigo y es mi nakama.

Estaba casi tan atónito como Sanji o más. ¿Era eso una especie de declaración de amor? Luffy se le había declarado a Sanji... Aunque por lo que había explicado, era normal que le gustara alguien como describía.

Pero Sanji se deshizo de él por fin, poniéndose en pie.

- Pues he decidido comer lo que menos me guste. Y perder peso... - dijo con solemnidad y mirada decidida. - Yo... aunque me gusta mi comida, no me gusta estar gordo, así que voy a hacer lo posible para odiarla.

"Qué gran tonto" fue lo que pensé. Luffy rió, poniéndose en pie y palmeándose los pantalones para quitarse las motas de polvo pegadas, mirando tranquilamente a Sanji.

- Pues ánimo. Aunque yo conozco mejor que nadie el sabor de tu comida, y no es fácil odiarla.

Después de eso se marchó de la cocina, al parecer satisfecho por la manera en que andaba, tan confiado en sí mismo, y yo me quedé en silencio, viendo al sorprendido cocinero observar con mirada ausente la puerta, hasta que se miró a sí mismo, acariciando su barriga, de nuevo sonrojado.

- ¿Qué debería hacer? - preguntó, pero supe que era una cuestión retórica.

Yo no sabía qué responderle, así que seguí contemplándole hasta oír un familiar sonido proveniente de alguien a quien no solía oírselo. Las tripas de Sanji rugían pidiendo alimento, y por el volumen del sonido y su largo, supe que debía estar doliéndole bastante aguantarse el hambre. Mantuvo una mano sobre la boca de su estómago, semi encogido, mientras retiraba el resto de platos, aún con el perfume de su comida, aunque vacíos o con huesos pelados.

Pero cuando fue a retirar mi plato y el de Robin, los únicos que tenían comida aún, le cogí del brazo, tirando de él, hasta obligarle a sentarse.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó, con expresión asustada, oyendo de nuevo su estómago, encorvándose de golpe y gimiendo ligeramente.

- Pasar hambre no te hará adelgazar. - susurré, cogiendo un trozo de carne por el hueso y acercándoselo a sus labios. - Sólo te hará sufrir.

Abrió los ojos atónito, tal vez dándose cuenta de que tenía razón, y abrió su boca, mordiendo con desesperación la carne y comiéndosela, sujetando mi mano en vez de arrebatarme el hueso. Al poco rato vi lágrimas escurriéndose de sus ojos y recorriendo sus sonrosadas mejillas, temblando e hipando mientras roía el hueso hasta no quedar nada. Al dejarlo limpio, su lengua lo lamió ávidamente, llegando a mis dedos que soltaron el hueso seco, introduciéndolos en su boca, aspirando todo resto del sabor de la salsa que había preparado con tanto esmero para todos menos para él.

Al terminar me soltó pero siguió llorando, encogido, y yo sólo pude abrazarle por la espalda, rodear sus hombros, hasta que se dio la vuelta y lloró contra mi pecho. Nunca antes lo había visto tan desconsolado...

- No quiero... volver a pasar el hambre... que pasé allí... - gimió entrecortadamente. - Fue un infierno, no puedo enfrentarme a aquello de nuevo...

No sabía a lo que se refería, nunca había sabido nada de él de antes de que se uniera a nosotros. Y si explicó algo, debió ser en un momento en el que yo no estaba presente, pero él no parecía recordar aquel detalle.

Me quedé en silencio, acariciando su espalda, tratando de calmarle de alguna manera, pero en poco tiempo su estómago volvió a pedir con insistencia algo más de comer. Sanji se incorporó, todavía un poco sonrojado, limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de estar serio.

- Lo siento, se me ha ido un poco la cabeza... - admitió, mirando para otro lado avergonzado. - He recordado lo que fue estar en aquel islote y me he venido abajo...

Suspiré suavemente por la nariz, sin abrir la boca para decirle nada, y le acerqué más carne que aún quedaba en mi plato. Aquella noche no había comido demasiado por estar absorto observándole, y ahora lo que había sobrado iba a servir de algo. Sanji cogió otro pedazo de carne con los dedos, olvidando sus modales, y comiéndolo despacio.

Podía imaginar perfectamente cómo debía sentirse en aquel momento, después de más de una semana pasando hambre tontamente. Su pecho temblaba todavía ligeramente, y seguro que la sensación de hambre era punzante en la boca de su estómago, pero comer un poco le haría bien. Y juro que en aquel instante hubiera querido saber cocinar tan bien como él para prepararle algo más.

Al terminar con los restos que habíamos dejado en nuestros platos, todavía con un poco de hambre, sacó de la nevera la porción que debería haberse comido él, calentándola en la sartén y sazonándola a su gusto. Cuando estuvo, volvió a la mesa, pero en lugar de sentarse en su lugar de siempre, volvió a sentarse a mi lado, comiendo esta vez con cubiertos y terminándose las verduras que aliñó con un poco de aceite y sal.

- Tienes razón...Se me había olvidado que para adelgazar no es necesario quedarse sin comer. Basta con comer en menos cantidad y más a menudo...

Me permití una amplia sonrisa.

- Menos mal que ya te has acordado. - vi sus labios curvarse ligeramente también, mientras volvía a posar su vista sobre su comida, y aquella expresión me pareció tan especial, me resultó tan atractivo, que me sorprendí otra vez sintiendo aquel mariposeo en mi estómago, volviendo mi sonrisa algo atontada. - ¿Sabes una buena dieta para adelgazar fácilmente? - me salió de mi boca sin proponérmelo demasiado, y vi que alzaba sus ojos para interrogarme con ellos. - La dieta del cucurucho: comer poco y follar mucho. - reí suavemente después de decir eso, un poco avergonzado. - Aunque si tú prefieres comer un poco más porque está bueno, seguro que funcionará de todas formas.

Vi que él se había quedado tieso, tanto o más rojo que cuando antes había admitido que le gustaba comer.

- ¿Qué... qué estás insinuando...? Primero Luffy... ¿y ahora tú?

- No soy el único. - me excusé rápidamente, notando de nuevo el ardor en mis mejillas. - Si de verdad nos molestara, creo que Nami no hubiera sido tan indulgente contigo antes, ¿no crees?

- ¡¿Que a Nami-san...?! - chilló espantado, volteándose hacia atrás, esperando verla para que se lo confirmara. Supongo que no podía terminar de creerse que resultara más atractivo que antes de aquella manera. Volvió a agachar la cabeza, apretando su estómago con sus manos. - No entiendo nada...

Pero no hacía falta que entendiera nada. A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo entendía demasiado. Sólo sabía que estas últimas semanas, más que nunca, no había podido pelearme en serio con él, y que, sin embargo, había mantenido mis ojos clavados en él todo el día, con aquel cosquilleo en mi interior, y sintiéndome un poco celoso de lo afortunado que había sido Luffy por haberle podido abrazar y acariciar. Lo más probable es que él lo sintiera un poco bochornoso, pero tocarle debía ser algo gratificante.

Me levanté de mi sitio, acercándome aún más a él, y sin darle tiempo a nada, besé sus labios, rodeándole por debajo de sus brazos con los míos para que no pudiera escapar. Al principio se resistió un poco, pero soy más fuerte que él, así que finalmente, se dejó llevar por la situación, esta vez alegrándome de que lo hiciera, y de esa manera pude recorrer su boca sin problemas, acariciándome con su lengua, notando el sabor de la cena aún en sus jugosos labios.

Mi mano izquierda recorrió suavemente su cabeza, enredándose en su cabello, acercando sus labios a los míos para hacer más profundo ese beso, mientras mi derecha bajó lentamente por su contorno, acariciando su estómago, oyéndole gemir un poco avergonzado todavía, intentando apartarla.

- Has pasado hambre, idiota... - susurré sobre sus labios. - Nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo...

Él hizo un gorgorito en señal de aceptación, al tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y me tiraban más encima de él. Podía ver a escasa distancia sus ojos entrecerrados entre su fino pelo, sus mejillas rojas rozándose levemente contra las mías al movernos, y poco a poco, casi sin darnos cuenta, nos fuimos deshaciendo de nuestra ropa, cayendo lentamente al suelo hasta quedar totalmente desnudos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de ello al separarnos, rodeó su propio cuerpo con sus brazos, dándose ligeramente la vuelta.

- No... No me mires...

Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro por la nariz, mientras sonreía y le abrazaba, besándole la frente.

- No seas tonto, sigues siendo el hombre más atractivo del barco... - ni yo mismo sé muy bien por qué le dije eso. En condiciones normales me hubiera abierto en canal con mis katanas antes de decirle aquello a Sanji, pero en aquel instante, realmente sentía esas palabras. Era la pura verdad.

Sanji se dejó tocar, abrazado a mi, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, respirando suave pero audiblemente, mientras poco a poco lo iba arrastrando otra vez hasta una de las sillas y lo sentaba sobre mi regazo, volviéndolo a besar al tiempo que rodeaba su cintura y la estrechaba contra mi torso.

Mis dedos se escurrieron entre nosotros, introduciéndolos en nuestras bocas unidas, jugando con sus labios y con los míos y permitiendo que se derramara nuestra saliva por la barbilla. Después recorrí lentamente su mullida espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas y separarlas ligeramente para prepararle. Él no dijo nada, sólo gimió agarrado a mí sobre mi oído, mordiendo levemente mi lóbulo mientras mis dedos danzaban dentro de él, dilatándole la entrada.

Nuestros pechos ya estaban húmedos del sudor y chorreantes cuando por fin le metí mi pene en su interior, mordiéndome el cuello del daño que le hizo al principio y dejando las marcas de sus dientes. Cuando pareció un poco más tranquilo, aunque sin dejar de temblar, comencé a moverme, dándole impulso para que al final, él también removiera sus caderas marcando su propio ritmo, con una de mis manos entre nosotros masajeando su erección y la otra apretando su culo y masajeándolo.

Con el incesante movimiento, vi con mis ojos entrecerrados como su cuerpo regordete temblaba y vibraba, y me percaté de sus intentos por mantenerse duro y que su piel se moviera lo menos posible, pero a mi simplemente me hipnotizaba más y le lamí la clavícula para que se relajara, consiguiéndolo al notar cómo rodeaba mi cabeza con sus brazos y apoyaba su frente contra mi pelo, gimiendo audiblemente.

En poco rato llegamos al orgasmo, primero él, manchando nuestros cuerpos, luego yo, después de preguntarle si no le importaba que lo hiciera dentro. Él no se quejó, así que con unos movimientos más frenéticos terminé, relajándome después con mi oreja pegada a su pecho, donde oía su corazón bombear rápidamente.

Después de esa lo hicimos unas cuantas veces más, no sé en total. Algunas veces era yo el que daba, pero otras tantas cambiamos nuestros papeles y dejé que me abriera las piernas tanto como quisiera. Fue una noche larga, en la que más que importar si su físico no era el "ideal" según los estándares de belleza, disfrutamos como lo haría cualquier otro ser humano. Y debo admitir que para mí, ese cuerpo lleno de curvas, su culo y sus muslos tan fuertes y redondos, sólo me daban más morbo y disfruté mucho más que ninguna otra vez.

Sin darnos casi cuenta, caímos dormidos, y no desperté hasta la mañana siguiente, tumbado todavía sobre el suelo, desnudo, aunque con una manta cubriéndome. Al principio no supe muy bien qué hacía allí, hasta que oí el chisporroteo de la cafetera y me incorporé de golpe, usando la manta para taparme un poco, apoyándola sobre mis hombros, viendo a Sanji vestido, aseado y arreglado, ocupado en el desayuno.

- Hola, marimo. - me saludó sonriente mientras me acercaba una taza de café. - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí... - susurré, limpiándome la baba casi seca de la comisura de mis labios, dándome cuenta de lo exhausto que estaba. El café me despejó un poco y vi a Sanji sonreír más ampliamente.

- Esa dieta tuya sí que sirve. He perdido tres kilos esta noche.

Casi me atraganto al recordar los polvos de la última noche, notando cómo me ponía rojo.

- Me alegro que te gustara...

- ¿Volveremos a repetir?

Esta vez escupí el café, tosiendo fuertemente.

- Vale, ya veo que no te gustó tanto como a mí. - murmuró cabreado, pero cuando hizo ademán de retirarse, lo cogí de la corbata y estampé torpemente mis labios contra los suyos.

Sanji rió suavemente, mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus manos, subiéndose a la barra y cogiéndole en brazos para sentarlo sobre mis muslos, sin separar nuestros labios, profundizando ese dulce beso y acariciándonos mutuamente hasta que oímos la puerta abrirse y la exclamación atónita de nuestros nakama.

El cocinero idiota se explicó sin entendérsele mucho: "Es que ayer estaba un poco tristón y Zoro me enseñó una cosa muy interesante, por eso ahora se lo estaba agradeciendo". Sentí un poco de dolor en mi pecho al oír sus palabras, al parecer sólo me estaba utilizando, pero en cualquier caso yo no sabía qué sentía por él. Sólo celos y mal humor cuando estaba demasiado pendiente del resto.

Mientras me vestía detrás de la barra para que nadie viera mis partes nobles mientras desayunaban, Sanji volvió a acercarse a mí, y con un sonrisa decidida en sus labios y un poco sonrojado otra vez, dijo claramente:

- Te quiero.

Eso estaba tan fuera de lugar, y había sonado tan poco normal en Sanji, que me caí de culo, pero no hizo falta que me aclarara nada. La manera en que se acurrucó sobre mí y me abrazó y besó me hizo ver que no bromeaba.

Sanji se comportó así conmigo durante mucho tiempo. Supe que esa forma de actuar era porque realmente estaba enamorado de mí, y por más que de vez en cuando seguimos discutiendo, en realidad no podíamos ya enfadarnos realmente el uno con el otro.

Y aunque esa "dieta del cucurucho" hizo su efecto, cuando él ya estuvo como antes, no pude dejarle. Se podría decir que tuvimos nuestro "final feliz", aunque ese final aún no lo hayamos visto.

**FIN**

Las últimas frases son bastante flojuchas, los finales son más complicados que los principios para mí, pero qué le voy a hacer...

Creo que lo endulcé un poco, y tal vez están los dos un poco fuera de su personalidad, pero en general, estoy contenta con el resultado. ¿Qué tal lo veis vosotros? ¿Os gustó el Sanji regordete? Si pudierais verme ahora me veríais más roja que él, os lo juro, pero es que, realmente... creo que Sanji potenciaría su atractivo si engordara un poco. Sí, admito que me gustaría que eso ocurriera y que siento predilección por los gorditos, al igual que por las chicas de estatura más baja que la mía (creo que porque ambos poseen curvas, y para mis ojos, son la cosa más mona que hay), aunque en general, también me enamoro de todo lo que encuentro bello, sin importar mucho cuánto pesen.

Bien, ahora que ya he salido del armario por segunda vez (la primera fue en deviant art, allí hace más tiempo que admití esto), ya puedo quedarme tranquila. Si os lo tomáis mal, no volveré a hacer más hincapié en este tema, pero si hay aceptación tal vez me anime a algo más, quién sabe.

De todas formas, esto es un fic más bien realista, y reflejo un problema de tipo mundial, donde todos queremos ser delgados y bellos, haciendo absurdas dietas con las que nos matamos de hambre, cuando no nos damos cuenta de que, tal como somos, somos únicos y atractivos a nuestra manera. Y supongo que, tal como yo, más de uno se habrá sentido identificado con estos problemas a la hora de comer.

Simplemente, seguid los (escasos) consejos del fic y de los médicos, y cuidaos mucho. Se os quiere ^^


End file.
